Pierrot in denial
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Set before the series and after. Dame-Tsuna thought that he was alone in the world. Little did he know, he will find his first friend in a circus, a clown. She made him laugh whenever he feels down, in some way she never fails to make everyone smile. She was the best clown in the world, his best friend. But there's more behind the mask that waits for him to unveil. Oc/Tsuna


A/N: Tsuna's the most adorable in the team uke (Enma, Shoichi, Tsuna)… Can't stop myself from making this fanfic after seeing the video of Pierrot which actually made me cry. *sniff* And I'm watching it again…. WAAAHHHHHHH… TT^TT

Spanner: Author doesn't own the song or KHR… Just the Oc… (gives the author a lollipop)

Author: Thkdsfdskf yhuou… *sniff*

Spanner: Your welcome…

**Pierrot in Denial**

(Song as the OC's thoughts)

_'It's okay, it's okay. I, playing the fool,_

_am merely a nameless clown in this small circus._'

"Here we are Tsu-kun." Nana held his small hand as they walk through the crowded halls. 6-year-old Tsuna was very nervous, after all it's his first time. Iemitsu was supposed to go with them today but because of his work, only Tsuna and Nana went. It made Tsuna sad, this is supposed to be their family bonding but Iemitsu didn't come. Without him something's missing. Tsuna couldn't help but frown, his disappointment was growing each second. For now, the circus didn't matter.

Nana was anxious, she knew how disappointed Tsuna is but she cannot let her spirits go down. Maybe, just maybe going with him the circus would help him. They entered the tent and everything was dark. Tsuna gripped Nana's tightly, he was afraid of the dark.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun. Mama will promise that this would be fun." Nana patted his hair gently and Tsuna nodded in response but couldn't help tiny prickle of tears on the corner of his eyes.

Just as then, the lights were turned on. The music started and there are many clowns and acrobats. They danced and jumped high in the air. Confetti's are everywhere. Many people clapped their hands in amazement especially when elephants and tigers were on the stage together with other people dancing.

Tsuna was caught by surprise. The corners of his mouth begin to twitch slowly forming into a smile then to a full blown laugh. Nana smiled when she saw Tsuna was enjoying himself. The next act made Tsuna more restless. A clown with a mask appeared after a smoke was released. He noticed that this clown was almost as the same age as he.

_'As I try to balance_

_on a ball as round as the moon,_

_it is simply my job_

_to make conspicuous falls and be laughed at.'_

The small clown balanced on a big orange ball and suddenly she fell. Many people laughed but Tsuna couldn't help but feel bad. _'They are laughing at him, just like my classmates laugh at me when I do something wrong.'_ He looked at the ground and sadness begun to swallow him again. Again the crowd laughed but it was accompanied with applause. Curious, he raised his head up and saw the young clown in front of him. He couldn't help but let out a small _'hhiieee'_. The clown opened his palms and suddenly to Tsuna's surprise, flowers appeared. The clown gave it to Tsuna and his forefingers drew a smile to his face, encouraging Tsuna to smile. Tsuna smiled widely, his pearly whites showing. For the first time, he thought he was not alone.

_'But I saw you crying in the audience._

_Please do not put on such a sad face._

_Taking notice of your tears unknown to your dad or mom,_

_I felt that it was my duty to wipe them for you:'_

The night ended with Tsuna sleeping on his mother's back. Nana gave him a piggyback ride because he was very tired. Throughout the show Tsuna smiled especially every time the masked clown would appear. Even now when sleeping, Tsuna's smile won't leave his face.

It was indeed a very special night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tsuna was being bullied again. He refused to give his lunch the other boys that's why they keep on bullying him.

"Dame-Tsuna, how dare you refuse us?!" A kick was given to Tsuna hitting him in the stomach. He couldn't stop tears that were rolling in dirty cheeks. One of the boys was not contented, he picked up a rock.

"Oy, dame-Tsuna. You need to know you're place." Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the sneer on the boy's face and the rock he was holding. His eyes showed fear. He was afraid on what the boy might do at him. He closed his eyes, his arms covering his head and waited for the impact. A few seconds, he wondered where the impact was instead, it seemed that the rock hit another thing, which Tsuna doesn't know. Then he heard the boys' conversation.

"This is bad…" Their voice seemed scared.

"You killed the clown…" _Clown?_ Tsuna's thoughts reeled in. Then he heard the boys scampering away in fear.

"You killed a FREAK!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw girl in front of him, her back towards him. He slowly went to see the girl's face. Shock was etched in his face when he remembered the same mask. The girl in front of him was wearing the clown's mask but what reeled him up was the blood on her mask in the forehead.

Slowly the girl got up, her long blond hair tied in pigtails were swishing against the wind and faced him. She put her fingers on Tsuna's both side of the cheek as if encouraging him to smile.

Tsuna couldn't contain himself and hugged the Clown desperately.

"I-I-I-I was s-s-s-soo s-s-s-cared…" The clown didn't push him away instead she patted his soft brown locks comfortingly while Tsuna continued to sob in her dress.

After a while, when Tsuna finally calmed down, he asked the clown. "Are you all right?" The clown just nodded her head and suddenly flowers appeared on her hand and gave it to Tsuna. "Gomen…" Was the only word he could say.

_"It's okay, it's okay. It doesn't hurt me at all._

_ You should just keep on laughing for me."_

_It's okay, it's okay. I, making clumsy falls,_

_am merely a clown balancing on a ball in this small circus._

Tsuna and Pierrot became good friends. (She gave him her alias in the circus but never her real name) Pierrot would always surprise Tsuna with her magic tricks. Time passed and they became very good friends. For Tsuna, he found his real friend in the identity of Peirrot. He would always laugh at her actions, though there was a time he keeps on wondering when he will hear her voice. For Pierrot, she wants Tsuna to smile a lot more and it became her number one priority, a laughing Tsuna.

One day, the time has come for Pierrot to move away. She doesn't know how to say it to Tsuna but she gathered all her courage.

She and Tsuna were on Namimori Shrine. Tsuna greeted her enthusiastically and Pierrot just nodded.

"Neh, Pierrot. I wonder when I can hear your voice." Tsuna was suddenly embarrassed at his request. "I-I-I-It's f-f-f-fine though i-i-i-i-fff you don't want to…." Tsuna was stammering and at the same time his face resembled a tomato. Pierrot just smiled behind her mask.

"Tsuna." Was the only word she said, Tsuna was surprised and faced Pierrot suddenly.

"Did I hear you right?!" Tsuna's big smile was etched on his face and it never seemed to die down.

"You are my very first best friend Pierrot. I love you!" Tsuna said to Pierrot. She hugged him tightly and said…

"Thank you."

Xoxooxoxooxoxox

Week passed and tsuna found no sign of Pierrot. He was so sad and he went to their hideout, the Namimori Shrine. There he reminisce all the things that happened for the past few weeks. He was truly happy that time. Pierrot is a good friend and he's getting worried now that he wasn't seeing her.

Just then he noticed a big orange box in front of the shrine. He went closer to it. He opened it and was surprised to see the mask Pierrot was always wearing. Included in the mask was a letter.

He couldn't help but notice the smudges of ink as he read it.

It says:

**'Tuna-fish, I'm sorry but I have to go… The circus has to travel around the world to spread happiness. Sorry for this late letter but please don't be angry. Tsuna, you are one of the warmest people I have ever met. You're like the sky, so wide and accepting. I know you will find a lot of friends and they will support you. You just need to be strong. Tsuna, please stop crying. I won't be there to wipe your tears, that's why I left one of my mask to remind. I will miss you.**

**P.S.: If you're the sky, can I be your moon? The sky is the moon's home but the moon always come and goes but it always goes back to where its real home is. I love you. Hope to see you so soon.**

**The greatest Clown in the world,**

**Pierrot'**

_You, refusing to stop weeping, said:"You are lying, and that makes me sad."_

_"I did not tell you one single lie."_

_As soon as I said that, you started crying again:_

Tsuna couldn't stop crying. He also knows that Pierrot also cried when writing the letter. The letter was messy and there are many erasures.

"I will not cry. But I don't promise to not cry when I see you again, Pierrot. I know you're sad but why do you have to hide it. I promise I will be strong to protect you from sadness this time."

Snot and tears covered his face but he smiled because he knew, he had to be a man to keep Pierrot happy. It's his turn now.

Xoxoxooxooxooxox

Time flew very fast. Tsuna is now in middle-school. Sure he's still bullied but not once he shed tears. He met Reborn and was informed about his destiny of being the 10th Mafia boss of the Vongola Family. He had Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, Lambo and Mukuro as his guardians. He even developed a crush on the school idol Kyoko and a girl named Haru confessed to him. As his family grew larger and larger and the need to protect them grew stronger especially when he travelled to the future and discovered what Byakuran has done. It scared him. He began to accept his fate as the new Mafia boss. The struggle between the Shimon family and the Arcobaleno's curse strengthened his conviction to become stronger. Then his first friend's words reflected back to him_, "__**You're like the sky, so wide and accepting. I know you will find a lot of friends and they will support you." **_He smiled at the thought.

Suddenly a green mallet hit his head, "REBORN, what was that for?!" a squeaky voice was heard, "Dame-Tsuna, what are you smiling about in the middle of your homework?"

Reborn was surprised when his student smiled a sincere smile and his eyes glowed into orange, "I just miss my first friend Reborn. She is so kind and funny. She is the moon to my sky." This doubled Reborn's shock and just as the orange glow in his eyes appeared, it disappeared. Tsuna entered in HDW mode without even swallowing his pills and the absence of his gloves. This left Reborn wondering,

_'who is this person?'_

Maybe, just maybe, his student is not as wimp as what Reborn thought.

_Xoxooxoxoxooxoxox_

Tsuna's now 23 years old but Pierrot's memory is still fresh in is mind. 17 years has passed and many things have happened. 10 years ago, he was a wimp but he didn't shed tears. 7-year old girl in blue dress, blond hair tied in pig tails and a mask covering in her face is still lingering in his mind. Now the only thing he needs to do is find her.

"Tsuna-nii!" lambo and Fuuta came running down the Vongola mansion's hall and his door was slammed cutting his thoughts.

Tsuna's now mature and his warm smile greeted them while he set his reading glasses down, "What is it Lambo, Fuuta?" Lambo grinned widely and Fuuta just chuckled.

"Tsuna-nii, we're going to Fantasia's circus!" Lambo informed his eagerly. Tsuna looked at the stack of paperworks filed on his table neatly.

"Sorry Lambo, but…" Fuuta cut him and said, "Reborn said he's not going to take a no for an answer, he said to come down in 5 minutes or he will shoot you." Tsuna just sighed and the other two occupants smiled in triumph.

"Don't worry Tsuna-nii, everyone will come. And the 'clown' friend of yours according to Reborn will perform there."

That made Tsuna scamper to the door and shouted. "REBORN! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Reborn smirked while sipping his espresso, "That's because I'm the world's best hitman."

Xoxooxooxoxooxox

Tsuna was very excited. It's been a long time since he went to the circus. His smile never left his face and it's scaring other people.

"J-jyuudaime…" Gokudera trailed.

"What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna smiled charmingly and they could see flowers and sparkles in his background. They swear it could rival Kyoko's cheerful demeanor.

Gokudera kept silent but Nana smiled knowingly. The moment Tsuna left, she answered their silent question.

"Tsu-kun's first friend is a clown." Heads were turned towards her. She continued after laughing at the nostalgic memory. "She's a very beautiful child, though she hides her face in a mask. I could see her long blond hair swaying by the wind while Tsuna and she played tag. She never fail to make her smile. Though Tsu-kun was devastated when she left." They felt pity for their boss; he must have missed the girl so much but he never told them about her. Nana noticed their solemn expressions and she added. "Now, don't feel pity towards Tsu-kun, you know what he said when he discovered that his clown friend left?" No one spoke, they were eager to learn more about their boss first friend.

"He told me, 'I will never cry again. I will become a better man to protect her from sadness. It's my turn now. The sky has to wait for the moon to come back and he must welcome her with open arms. The sky is the Moon's home." Nana wiped a small tear that fell down her cheeks.

"Tsu-kun grew up ever since that day and the moment he met Reborn."

Xoxoxooxoxooxooxoxox

Meanwhile in the darkness,

"That clown girl's a friend of the vongola boss."

"How did you know?"

"Information selling."

"If we kill her then the Vongola will break."

xoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoox

They went to Fantasia Circus that the same day. Tsuna is excited; he's going to see her again. He sat on the chair nearest to the stage and waited for the show to start. His guardians followed him. All the lights were closed and the spotlight was on the stage. The music started and there are ladies dancing, acrobats, clowns, lion tamers and elephants. All of them were amazed by the tricks displayed.

On the next act, Tsuna held his breath. There standing on the spotlight, stood a clown with a mask. Her pigtails were swaying by the wind. Her outfit was covered in gold that made her shine. '_She's very beautiful.'_ Tsuna thought. Then his hyper intuition rang. When the girl begun to climb on the ladder and she prepared to travel down the rope using a unicycle Tsuna began to get worried.

He knew he must stop her but form what? _What? Where? Pierrot, please be careful._ Tsuna stood from his sit and the guardians were alarmed.

Things happened so fast that Tsuna didn't have time to react. A shot was heard but luckily, the girl wasn't hit instead the rope was broken. His guardians looked for the culprit and dying will flames were everywhere. They were surrounded. Tsuna looked at his mom and saw that Reborn was protecting them, Reborn gave him a nod, telling him that he should do what he must do.

Fear was evident in Tsuna's eyes. He run towards the falling girl from a hundred feet, her mask was removed.

"PIERROT!"

Pierrot turned her head to see Tsuna, her wimp friend had grown stronger and that she had to smile for this.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna gathered all his strength and then another shot was heard. This time the bullet didn't miss. It went straight to Pierrot's chest.

Although Tsuna managed to catch Pierrot, he wasn't able to save her from death. He cannot speak, he cuddled Pierrot in his arms.

"Don't worry Pierrot. Our family medical team is coming right now. Don't you dare give up on me." Instead, Pierrot smiled gently at him.

"Tsuna, smile." Blood stained their clothes and she knew she cannot wait. "Tsuna, smile. You promised."

_"Show me your unpainted real face hidden under your mask,_

_ which you don't normally show to the audience._

_ To feel pain when you get hurt, or to weep when you feel agonized,_

_ that kind of natural emotion is nothing to be embarrassed about._

"Idiot… You're using that fake smile again…" Tears fell down from Tsuna's eyes towards Pierrot's cheeks. Pierrot's blue eyes were shocked.

"It's my turn to make y-y-you smile now. I-i-i-i-I want to k-k-know more about you…" Tsuna wiped his eyes with his sleeves messily.

"Heck, I don't even know your real name…" Pierrot couldn't help but cry, all those pent up emotions hidden inside the mask. Tsuna could see them all. He knows that she was sad all the time; he knows that she's suffering.

_It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile,_

_ just please do not lie about it again._

_ It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone,_

_ for I will cry together with you."_

She cried for the first time in her life. She poured out all her emotions to this man in front of him, her one and only friend. They both cried and suddenly Tsuna hugged her.

"You're not alone. I want to tell you this but I think you're even prettier without those mask."

She continued to cry. "b-baka Tsuna…" She closed her eyes slowly… "I-I-I m-m-miss you…"

She slowly closed her eyes and her grip on Tsuna's blood-stained suit weakened. Her bright blue eyes became dull.

_It's all right, it's alright _

_You found what I have lost before we met.._

_My own face of which I was about to forget.._

"D-d-d-d-don't leave me a-a-a-a-again… You've just come h-h-h-h-home." She smiled gently at his actions. For the long time again, she felt happy.

"I-I-I love you T-t-tsuna… I-I-It's g-g-good to be home…" Then her hand went limp at her sides.

"Pierrot? Wake up please…" Tsuna looked at her face and it showed how peaceful she is, like a baby sleeping.

"PIERROT!" He slowly kissed her forehead knowing she might not come back again.

The Guardians could only grieve at the sight of their beloved boss.

_It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile,_

_ just please do not lie about it again._

_ It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone,_

_ for I will cry together with you."_

And on that day, Tsuna promised to himself that those who try to harm his famiglia will suffer. He doesn't need to lose one of his special someone.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

A boy of seven years of age was sitting on the swing all alone. His brown locks covered his eyes. Then he felt a tug on his back. He saw a girl wearing a clown mask. Her hair wasn't tied into ponytails, instead it was left hanging down to her waist. She gave him daffodils and kneeled in front of him. She removed her mask revealing those aqua marine orbs the boy loves so much. Amber eyes clashed with Aqua, and then they both laughed.

"Hurry up, Mama and Papa are waiting."

She dragged the boy towards the patio, where their mother was preparing snacks, their father was reading newspaper.

"Tsunami, Kaoru take your snack. Your uncles will arrive later." Their father smiled at them. They both grinned and began to eat the cookies their mother made for them. Their mother just giggled. She went towards her husband and smiled lovingly.

"I can't still believe you waited for 17 years." The handsome man just smiled at his pretty wife.

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth the wait." He kissed her gently on the lips.

Then they heard someone cough. There stood a man in his hitman glory with curly sideburns and his fedora. A green chameleon perched on his shoulder.

"And here I thought, I taught you well. Kissing in front of the twins..," He was cut when the two children jumped on him.

"UNCLE REBORN!" The two just laughed at the sight. He kissed his wife on her cheeks again.

"You know what, you've been doing that since we met again." Tsuna chuckled deeply which made her blush…

"You're so cute when you blush and remember, I will never let go of you again. Once is enough." This made her blush even harder. He put her arms around her, an act of possession.

"I love you Tsuna…"

"I love you too, Aurora… The greatest clown in the world."

_It's okay, it's okay._

_Those loving words that seemed magic to my ears_

**_Ah, look the Pierrot in denial_**

**_Has finally shown a true smile!_**

**_:)_**

**_Fin_**

_-I love walking in the rain, nobody notices that I'm crying._

_By: Mr. Bean and teddy_

A/N: *sniff* All those frustration… finally…WAHHHHH! TT^TT

Spanner: We've watched the video…

ROANE11: Spanner cried…

Spanner: *sigh*I didn't. You're eyes are just red and puffy… You're the only one crying.

Roane11: jkjewwi….WAAAHHH!

Tsuna: HIIEE! Calm down,, Roane-chan…

Roanne11: whfiuywhnn

Tsuna: Hai, hai… Roane says to pls review….and she might make a filler if it reaches to 10 reviews...hehe

CIAO!


End file.
